harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer is charged with assault
In today's episode, Sam Lucas (from Somerset) gets aid from Camilla Abbott in having the evil Jennifer charged in his daughter, Anyssa's assault. Scene One The Suffolk County Courthouse in the Government Center. Some people would think that the Government Center is antiseptic and ugly, as it replaced the historical and infamous Scollay Square in the 1960s. However, today, Sam Lucas, himself an attorney, is marching to the Prosecutor's office. He is wanting to press charges against Jennifer Barrett for the assault she committed against his daughter, Anyssa. ANNOUNCER: Today's guests from Somerset, Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Lucas. RECEPTIONIST (somewhat coldly): May I help you? SAM: I would like to speak with a prosecutor. RECEPTIONIST (in a bored voice): In concerns to what? SAM (starting to get angry): I want to press charges. RECEPTIONIST (in a flippant voice): I think you have to talk with the police. SAM (annoyed): I have. I have talked with the police. But I need to talk to a prosecutor to see what can happen next. RECEPTIONIST (terse because she is forced to do her job): Miss Abbott is in. I will have her talk with you. SAM: Thank you. (Out comes Camilla. She is astonished to see Sam.) CAMILLA: Sam Lucas? What are you doing here? SAM: You heard about what happened to Anyssa, right? CAMILLA: Yes, I did. Everyone in Boston has. I talked with the police. I volunteered to be the prosecutor on this case. They told me what happened. I have enough evidence, but I have not pressed charges yet. Bryan hasn't made any decisions yet, and since it was his wife who was attacked, I am kind of waiting to hear from him as well. SAM: I wish I knew what I could do. I so want Jennifer Barrett to be charged. CAMILLA (sympathetically): I know you do, Sam. What she did was despicable, especially to Anyssa. But I want to make sure we have all our ducks in a row. Since she was attacked in a parking lot, I would want to talk to Anyssa. SAM: They've released her from the hospital. She's at home now. CAMILLA: I will be over later to talk with her. Who is helping her around the house? SAM: Lahoma is. So is Bryan and Velda. Lahoma and I are staying in Boston for a while to help out. CAMILLA: That is great that she is getting a lot of help. Did Susie go back to Somerset? SAM: Yes, she went back for a time. Ellen had her job, and so does Patrick. Don't worry, Camilla. I had my office give my caseload to other lawyers. Everything is well covered. CAMILLA: I will be over at 3 PM. And by the way, I am dreadfully sorry for my receptionist's lack of tact. I overheard her exchange with you and I was not thrilled with it or her attitude. I will have a firm talk with her. And if she doesn't apologize to you, then she will be fired. SAM: Thank you, Camilla. CAMILLA: You are welcome, Sam. I will fast track this arraignment personally. (Sam leaves the prosecutor's office.) Scene Two Jennifer's penthouse. She is surrounded by glossy pictures of herself. Of anyone else in the entire Harpers Universe, she is the one who is most narcissistic! She makes the late and unlamented Molly Wainwright look humble. She is still on a high after she attacked and assaulted Anyssa in the parking lot of the Atchley Mansion. JENNIFER (gloating): I showed that bitch! I showed her that, Harper or not, lawyer or not, nobody messes with Jennifer Barrett! (Her door is being pounded on. It's Anngelique, and she is furious) ANNGELIQUE: Open this damned door, you evil bitch! I have a major bone to pick with you! JENNIFER (nastily): You know, I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police! I don't want to talk to you! ANNGELIQUE: Well, I don't GIVE a damn what you want! And don't you play that damned "I'm just going to HAVE to call the police" spiel! It's wearing thin, you evil bitch! Now, open this door! JENNIFER: NO! I am going to call the cops if you don't leave! ANNGELIQUE: Open this damned door, lady! Or I will have YOU arrested! JENNIFER: Nothing doing! Who would believe you over me?! (Along with Anngelique is Aaron!) AARON: Because I'' would destroy you! And you know damned well I will not hesitate to do so! NOW, JENNIFER BARRETT, I AM TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR AT ONCE!!! (Jennifer opens the door) JENNIFER: What the hell do you want?! ANNGELIQUE: Who the hell do you think you are?! JENNIFER: Like I said the other night, I am the winner and champion! ANNGELIQUE: You are NO winner! And you sure as hell are NO champion! Far from it! You are a damned loser! And a pathetic one at that! Also you are a coward! You beat the crap out of a respected lawyer here in town, and you THINK that you are the winner and champion?! You are a disgusting, pathetic piece of work! JENNIFER: So what?! She never gave ME any respect! ANNGELIQUE: You don't deserve any respect! AARON: In order to gain respect, you got to GIVE respect! But you don't care anything about that! Oh no! Not Jennifer Barrett, the so-called "Queen" of everything! That is only you in your delusional little mind! JENNIFER (screaming): I DON'T CARE! I AM BETTER THAN THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE QUESTION ME! NOBODY QUESTIONS ME! I AM JENNIFER BARRETT! (Aaron is disgusted with her constant ranting and raving) AARON (disgusted): No wonder that Aidan wants NOTHING to do with you! JENNIFER: If you had only raised him with morals! AARON: Who the hell do you think you are?! You never raised him! So, who the hell gives a damn what you think of how I raise ''MY son! I raised him as best as I can, given you never gave a damn about him! So, you can shut up about "morals" since you have none whatsoever. (Anngelique has had enough of Jennifer's talk about "morals" when she is one of the most AMORAL of all people!) ANNGELIQUE (enraged, and it is patently clear she has no liking for Jennifer): I am so damned sick and tired of you! You always talk about "morals" and how much of a mother you are! You are a pathetic excuse for a mother, and a pitiful excuse for a woman! Your son hates you, which I can understand why he does! You think you can bully him whenever you want, because you can, but damn it, bitch, you signed away your rights to him! HE IS NOT YOUR SON, YOU IGNORANT COW! You care only about yourself and everyone else is your damned enemy! I hate you! JENNIFER (smugly): I don't care if you hate me! Nobody hates me! I am the greatest model in the world! AARON: You are not! You are a washed up has been! (Aaron and Anngelique walk out of the condo. Jennifer is stunned that they walked out on her!) JENNIFER: Stupid idiots! I got even with Anyssa, I can get even with losers like YOU! And I WILL! You all mark MY words! You will never see the last of Jennifer Barrett! NEVER! (She stabs her leather couch with a knife! She is furious!) Scene Three Some hours later, Jennifer is brought into the court house for arraignment on her assault charges. The cops arrested her (all the while, screaming and threatening) an hour or so after Anngelique and Aaron had left the condo. Dylan, Sheila, and the rest of the family are with Anyssa. Dylan is concerned about his cousin. DYLAN: Are you sure you wanted to come, Anyssa? You didn't have to come, you know. ANYSSA: I know, Dylan, and you are sweet to be worried about me. But, yes, I had to get out of the house for a while. Bryan insisted. I am glad that Camilla is prosecuting. Bryan couldn't, due to him being married to me. Anne wanted to, but she couldn't get any time away. So I am glad Camilla volunteered. CAMILLA: I am glad to do so. And don't worry, Anyssa, justice will be served. CLERK: Case number 49319, People of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts vs Jennifer Anne Barrett. Charge is first degree assault and battery. The honorable Judge Blanchard presiding. JUDGE BLANCHARD (played here by actress Audrie J. Neenan): What is your plea, Ms. Barrett?! JENNIFER: Not fucking guilty, you ridiculous idiot! JUDGE BLANCHARD (angrily): One more insult from you, Madame, and I will find you in contempt! People on bail? CAMILLA: The people request remand! DEFENSE LAWYER: You have got to be KIDDING, your honor! What the prosecution is clearly demanding is wrong here. Ms. Barrett is a respected member of this community! She is a fashion model of some renown and she is very connected to this community! CAMILLA: I assure you, your honor, I am damned serious! Jennifer Barrett is NOT a model! She has not modeled in ANY capacity in almost 15 years! She is living off of residuals of her commercials, from 20 years ago, from her years in college. That amount of money she makes is sufficient enough for her to escape this jurisdiction! JUDGE BLANCHARD: I agree. The defendant is remanded. Next case! JENNIFER: You just made a big mistake! I will make sure you all suffer! Especially you, you piece of garbage! I will make sure you are removed from the bench, you evil bastard! JUDGE: Remove the defendant from this courtroom! And she is fined one thousand dollars for contempt of court! JENNIFER: FUCK YOU! I WILL NOT PAY A DAMNED DIME OF IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WILL SUE THIS ENTIRE COMMONWEALTH! AND I WILL WIN! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! YOU CAN'T! NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME! I AM JENNIFER BARRETT! AND, MARK MY WORDS, YOU LOT! I WILL WIN! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!! NOBODY STOPS JENNIFER BARRETT! YOU HEAR ME?! NOBODY!!!!! YOU WILL PAY! ALL OF YOU! NOBODY WILL STOP ME! NOBODY! (She is carted out of the courtroom, screaming and yelling. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell